fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop Explaination Blog
Or, as an alternative title, "why my verse is special enough to use game mechanics while yours isn't and whatever else people ask us about" Y u use gaem mechenics n00b? Well, it's simple. Usually, in video games, it's a medium to tell a story. The Game Mechanics are just there to present the medium to you so you can play and Experience it in a way that is fun, and such mechanics are often contradicted in cutscenes. Here, the game is the story, and not only that, but the game is a complex world, a simulation of our own world built from the ground up. There aren't any cutscenes to contradict the game, because the whole game is just game. And, since the game mechanics are a measurement of how the game works, that's how this world works. You can have Glass Cannons in here because Newton's 3rd law isn't exactly enforced. Or at least... You can try, but inevitably, you'll still take hits from people on your level due to how healthbars are. However, that isn't to say that the feats we'll get out of it are necessarily linear. Mark himself has admitted that the Cardinal System doesn't Dole it out like that. However, simple enough, the higher stats mean you can deal out more destructive feats, or faster ones. After all, Floor 4 Kirito wasn't able to shake a whole lot of anything, but floor 10 Kirito is able to get Large Town level+ results. Oh yeah, and there are three exceptions to what's game mechanics and what's not... Intelligence just operates on the Player's intellegence, not anything in game that is measurable.... Okay, NPCs like Paisible Arme can use intelligence, but, still doesn't apply to players. Rounds are just an adaption of timeframes to a tabletop system, and plot armor is just something that serves as a life system, since if you die in the game, you die in real life. Although... there are some implications Plot Armor is also an actual feature, but nothing solid has shown up. So ugh how the fork does scaling work I'll be honest I confused myself with this for awhile but While gameplay stats can be used to scale, Traditional scaling of "Killed a thing that did this" is still allowed under the cardinal system's authority such a short section doesn't do justice in the slightest to how confused I was when scaling after I figured out how some of the numbers go, but eh Multipliers Are forked Basically, in game, multipliers, like Gergy's Berserker, multiply his damage. Thing is, that Multiplies the in game damage value, which translates about as well to AP as Power levels. As a result, yes they give a great power increase, but not in the sense that would qualify as a power multiplier Most skills don't even multiply the full damage, instead just increasing base damage. Anyways, I should be done. Comment aggressively if you've got something else. Category:Blog posts Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG